The Snow Race
by jhvh777
Summary: Megaman and Roll are paired for the SubArtic Navi Race, where navis race across a frozen plain reach the prize, and their netop can't help. But when Mega and Roll get into trouble who will save them?
1. The race begins

This is a MegaxRoll and GutsxMedi fic. Reviews welcome. My first one, so be nice. Or Don't I don't really care. To stressed out w/ school. Had this idea while I was "studying" for a final. It gets better in later chapters.

MRMRMRMRMRMR scene change

**Begin Chapter**

It was a cold day in Dentech City. That was to be expected because today was the day that the Sub-Artic Navi Race began. Lan arrived a few minutes earlier than all of his other friends so he could get registered.

"What's gotten into you?" said Megaman, "This is the first time in a month that I haven't had to wake you up. This is probably the first time you have waken me up."

"I don't want to be late. This is going to be so cool!" said Lan. "No pun intended either."

"I hope not, because that would probably have been the worst pun I have heard in a while."

"Lan! Hey Lan!" yelled Maylu. "You're here early! Wow, is this a first?"

"Yeah, well, I decided to get here early because I thought that you and the others would be here and we could register together," replied Lan.

"Maylu," Roll interjected, "Yai just emailed and said that she and Tory were not going to be able to make it. They were signed up to do that project at school and they put it off until now."

"MAYLU! LAN! How nice to see you!" Yelled Jasmine. "Are you registered yet.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Good, the teams are about to be announced then." she replied.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

When they got to the Screen with the teams, they saw that Megaman and Roll had been paired, and Gutsman and Medi had been paired.

"Gutsman is here? I didn't see Dex." Said Lan

"Here I am! Sorry I'm late. Had to sneak out. My parents think that I am doing that project." Said Dex.

"I am so glad that Maylu and I already did it." Said Lan.

Everyone jacked in their Navis and got prepared. The rules of the race are as follows: 1) No battle chips are to be used under **_Any_** circumstance. Chips may be used before the race begins, but only winter clothe chips may be used. 2) The NetOps are allowed to log out the Navis at any point during the race (ie. They get attacked, they get to cold ect.) 3) Each team is a boy/girl team. No boy/boy or girl/girl. That just leads to weird circumstances. 4) There is one part in the race where viruses will be let out and the teams must fight. 5) The team that survives the most is the winner. 6) Every team for itself. Any team found helping another (Other than in dire situations or for brief periods of time) will be disqualified.

Megaman and Roll got suited up in their outfits. Megaman had a Dark Blue Coat and Pants set, with light blue gloves. His helmet was gone (All humanoid navis helmets are gone in this Race .) and his bluish black hair was let loose. It spiked out in all directions (much like Lan's does when he doesn't wear his Bandana). Roll, however was wearing a pink (her normal shade) coat and pants, and she had on light pink gloves (sorta like Megaman, only pink). Her helmet was also gone and her blond hair was put into a ponytail, and her bow was on the ponytail holder.

When they got to the starting line, they found Gutsman and Medi. Gutsman had on a yellow and red coat/pants set, with yellow and grey gloves. He still had his helmet on, but it looked warmer (it wasn't made out of metal but heavy cloth). Medi had on a cream colored coat with periwinkle pants, and periwinkle gloves and boots to match. Her purple hair was pulled into a bun (Her helmet was gone), and her visor looked more like snow glasses.

When they got to the starting line, they saw Protoman. He was wearing a red coat/pants set with black and red gloves and boots. He had Dark sunglasses on (so you can't see his eyes). He was about to announce the beginning of the race (IPC or DNN don't know which, but Chaud's company is hosting it, which might be why Yai stayed away. Don't know, lets just play this one by ear). All of the Navi's lined up and said goodbye to their ops. The Ops could see them, but not communicate.

"Take good care of Roll now," said Lan

"I won't let her out of my sight," replied Megaman, who gave his Op a thumbs up.

"Now you make sure that Megaman's ego, or Gutsman, doesn't get in the way of you Roll. Take care of him, he'll need it," said Maylu

"I won't let him out of earshot. Bye," said Roll

"Contestants, you need to get across the plain. That is the goal. It will take you 2 days minimum, and that is only if you sprint day and night. You are allowed to use your default weapon to cut down trees for fire wood, so forth and so on." Said Protoman, "Lets get this race started now."

"Ready Roll?" said Megaman

"Yes, I think so." Was her reply

"Contestants, take your mark, get set, **_Go!_**"


	2. The first Night

I decided to be nice and finish this as soon as possible. I have Finals next week. I don't really care.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR scene change

_Flashback_

"_Contestants, take your mark, get set, **Go!**"_

_End flashback_

**Begin Chapter**

Megaman (Mega from now on) and Roll decide to start out strong. In other words they ran like heck along with all the other Navi's.

"I hope they'll be ok," said Maylu.

"I'm not worried about them, I am worried about us. Mega always wakes me up in the mornings. I forgot that this race was over more than one day." Said Lan

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

After 20 minuites of running, Mega and Roll slowed down. They were both winded from having run in the cold. They had a preferable head start because most of the groups stopped running because the girls were too cold. When Mega looked at Roll, she looked exhausted.

"_I shouldn't have pushed her so hard" _he thought.

When Roll saw the worried look in his eye, she grabbed his hand and said, "I'm ok, let's keep going."

"Ok, only if you feel like it," Mega replied.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Lan and Maylu decided that after the first 30 minuites that they should go home. There was nothing they could do. If they got in serious trouble, they could log themselves out. As they neared the Hikari residence, Lan turned to Maylu and said, "do you want to eat dinner with my mom and I tonight? My mom is making her meat Spaghetti. And we have enough since my dad is in Sharo."

"Sure, that sounds good to me. I need to ask my mom first, but I think she will let me."

"Bye"

"Bye"

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Mega and Roll were nearing a digital forest. The trees were perfect for firewood.

"Well, I guess that we'll be camping here tonight. I can already feel the temperature dropping, even with this coat on," said Mega.

"Yeah," said Roll through chattering teeth.

She started to rub her shoulders to try and get some heat into them. Mega saw her and came over and put his arm around her. She looked at him, nervous about her situation. She liked him, and she thought that he liked her. Was this a sign of affection or was this just him trying to keep her warm?

They found a boulder that blocked the wind (which had just started up randomly), and Mega went to cut down some branches from the trees. When he brought the firewood, he shot the wood with his Megabuster (it was more like a shot of fire than a bullet). The branches caught fire and he went over to Roll, who was a few feet away, and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her again, and she curled up next to him. Her head was on his chest, she was already asleep, and he put his other arm around her.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Maylu came over to Lan's house around 6:00 for dinner. When she knocked, Lan let her in. Mrs. Hikari brought the spaghetti to the table and they began to eat.

"How do you think that they are doing?" asked Maylu.

"They should be fine, we can check after dinner. Seconds please," replied Lan.

Maylu managed a small smile. She finished her plate and waited for Lan to finish. When he did, they went up to Lan's room and booted up his laptop, and hooked his PET up to it. He punched a few commands in, and a live video feed came up. The video gave them an elevated view of the Navi's and the surrounding area. The video showed Mega and Roll coming to a boulder and Mega getting firewood. When he got down, the Ops saw him shoot the wood and start their fire. Then he sat next to Roll and put his arm around Roll. What shocked the NetOps was when Roll curled up next to him and fell asleep with her head on his chest, and then Mega put his other arm around her.

"Wow, I guess they are just trying to keep warm," said Lan. "_I hope so._" He thought.

"Um, sure. You know, this would be good blackmail," joked Maylu.

"Wait, Mega is still awake. What is he doing? Did he just kiss her!" exclaimed Lan

Sure enough, Mega just leaned over and kissed her on the lips. _I am the luckiest Navi in the world_, he thought. _My crush in my arms and no annoying Lan to ruin this moment. I hope that he isn't looking. I wish I knew if he is looking_.

"Lan," Mega began, in a voice just over a whisper, "if you ever make fun of me because of this, I will murder you. I will have 3 days at least to contemplate what to do to you."

_There, just to be safe. I wish I could see him, and then I could give him the death glare._

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Lan, did you just hear what he just said?" asked Maylu

"Yeah, and what I want to know is how will he do that. On second thought, I don't want to even think about what he might do," said Lan. All of the sudden, an image popped up in his mind. An image of Mega waking him up using Punk Rock music turned all the way up. And the speakers breaking from the force of the bass. Lan shuddered in fear.

"What's wrong?" Maylu asked

"I'm just thinking about what Mega might do to me. It has to do with Punk Rock and volume turned all the way up," said Lan with another shudder.

"He he. Hey, what is that?" she said

"What, I don't see anything," He replied

"There," she pointed to the woods behind the Navi's boulder. "That shadow that's moving. Do you think that those are hostile Navi's?" She asked with a note of hysteria in her voice.

"Oh my. It is two Navi's. Mega!" He yelled, although he knew that Mega couldn't hear him. Mega had fallen into a light sleep.

**End Chapter**

Hope that was a good cliffhanger. This is my first Fan Fiction.


	3. Night time Chats

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Thanks to:

LemmingRebel, I hope that I will do well on my finals too.

Megaolix- advice taken, I will act on it

Cricketchick1990- thank you, this is my first story. I try hard.

Nica510- I love the snow too, I got this idea when I was freezing during my Spanish Writing final. What was interesting. I hope I didn't write anything about this in the final itself.

_Flashback_

"_There," Maylu pointed to the woods behind the Navi's boulder. "That shadow that's moving. Do you think that those are hostile Navi's?" She asked with a note of hysteria in her voice. _

"_Oh my, it is two Navi's. Mega!" Lan yelled, although he knew that Mega couldn't hear him. Mega had fallen asleep with Roll beside him. _

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML change in scene

**Begin Chapter**

Mega awoke with a start. He sat up and looked around. Something didn't feel right. He got Roll off of him (She fell asleep on him, remember) and stood up. Roll stirred a little, but didn't wake up. He started to look around, and thought he saw a shadow move behind the tree.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" he yelled.

"Wha-What's going on Mega?" Roll asked. His yelling had woken her, and she started to grow worried as she saw the look on Mega's face as he scanned the surrounding area. His face told her that something was wrong.

"Show yourselves or I will shoot," he yelled.

"Please, don't shoot me!" cried a female voice from the woods.

"Medi? Is that you?" Said Roll.

"Yes. Gutsman his here too," she said coming into the light of the fire, "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Are we allowed to," said Mega, "because if we are, that's fine with me."

"Yes it's allowed, we looked at the rules, guts," said Gutsman.

"Ok," said Mega.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Thank god that it is only Gutsman and Medi. I thought that it would be enemy Navi's," said Lan. (He seems to have forgotten that they are during the race, but they are peaceful right now).

Maylu nodded in agreement. All of the sudden the phone rang. It was Yai, Tory, Jasmine, and Dex. They were all at Yai's.

"Hey Lan, hey Maylu. How are you doing? How are Mega and Roll? Have you seen Medi and Gutsman?" said Yai, barley taking a breath in between questions.

"Hey Yai," replied Maylu, "We are fine; Lan invited me over for dinner. Mega and Roll are fine. They have already set up camp for tonight. We have seen Gutsman and Medi."

"They scared us to death. They snuck up on Mega and Roll. Mega nearly had a heart attack. Thankfully he is a light sleeper, and saw them. He nearly shot them," said Lan.

"Sorry, but I couldn't tell Medi that they were asleep. But Mega and Roll sure did look cute together," said Jasmine

"WHAT!" yelled Yai, "Mega and Roll! They will make such a cute couple. What happened? I want all of the details."

Lan and Maylu told her the story from where Mega got the wood until he fell asleep. That's when Jasmine came in and finished the story.

"Hey, where did Dex and Tory go?" asked Lan.

"Here we are!" yelled Tory, "We were blocked out of that conversation, so we went to another line."

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT MEGA AND ROLL! ARE YOU AND MAYLU GETTING TOGETHER TOO?" yelled Dex. Everyone knew that Dex liked Maylu, and Lan and Maylu liked each other, just like their Navi's. but Gutsman had started to go for Medi, and things looked like they were about to get serious (Dex and Jasmine might get together in another chapter, maybe).

"Well, if you were listening," interjected Maylu, "Than you would have heard us tell you that Mega and Roll were just trying to keep warm." She left the area that everyone on the computer could see (It was like a videophone, Lan got it on his computer, and the Phone couldn't see all of the room). As soon as she was out of sight, she started blushing deep red.

"_Lan and me, I would like that to happen, I like him, but what if he doesn't like me?" _thought Maylu. The same sort of thing was going through Lan's head.

"Maylu, how about you go to your house and we can talk without the boys," said Yai, and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"Ok," said Maylu, as she came back into view.

"Bye then, see you tomorrow!" said Lan.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mega, Roll, Medi, and Gutsman were all sitting around the campfire. They had been talking as long as their Ops had, at about the same time (funny how those things happen ;P). Roll curled up next to Mega, just like she had done before. Medi did the same thing with Gutsman, only Gutsman picked her up and held her bridal style. Mega just put his arm around her. Both girls had fallen asleep.

"We have to be the luckiest Navi's in the world," said Mega, looking at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, Guts need sleep," said Gutsman, and with that he fell asleep with his back to the boulder (they were all sitting like that).

"_Yeah, I need to sleep too," _thought Mega. He looked at Roll, and gave a quick peck on the cheek and fell into a deep sleep (so much for him being a light sleeper).

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, they make good couples," said Yai.

After Maylu had gone home, she turned on her computer, brought up a video of Roll (like Lan did), and called Yai and Jasmine back. They had spent the last 10 minutes talking about the boys, and the Navi's.

_Flashback_

"_It looks like their true feelings for each other have come out now that they think that they are alone," said Jasmine. _

"_Yeah. I knew that Roll liked Mega, but what I didn't know that Mega liked her back," said Maylu. _

"_I wonder if Lan likes you Maylu," said Yai, "He was practically blushing when Dex asked if you and Lan were getting together. I know! You should ask him if he likes you!"_

"_Yai, what if he says no, then what do I say? 'Well, I just asked because of what Dex asked'? No Way!" said Maylu. _

"_Look, Roll and Medi just fell asleep on Mega and Gutsman! They are so cute. Gutsman, why are you holding Medi?" asked Jasmine_

"_Yeah, Guts need sleep." said Gutsman to Mega. _

_The girls watched Gutsman fall asleep and Mega kiss Roll._

_End Flashback_

"Well, I guess that I need to get to sleep too. We have to call each other tomorrow. Bye," said Maylu.

"Bye," the two other girls replied.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

At the same time as the last part

"WHAT DID MEGA JUST DO TO ROLL?" bellowed Dex. He had been in a bad mood ever since he found out that Roll and Mega were getting attached to each other and that the same was to be said for Gutsman and Medi.

"Dude, he just kissed her, so what? You didn't freak when Gutsman picked up Medi, so why now?" asked Tory.

"_Because there goes my change to get Maylu. I was planning on using Gutsman to get Roll, who will get Maylu for_ _me"_ thought Dex. "Because now Roll and Mega will be, um, uh, I don't know but I wanted her to go for, um, some other…. Navi," said Dex.

"Let me guess," said Lan with a snicker, "You were planning on getting Roll to go for Guts, who will bring Maylu to you. Well too late. Mega will bring her to me."

"WHAT? MAYLU WILL **NEVER** GO FOR YOU! SHE WILL GO FOR ME. I'M LEAVING BYE!" yelled Dex. He was so loud that Lan was worried that Maylu heard Dex.

"Well, my mom heard Dex and just told me to" "TORY, TIME FOR BED, NOW!" "go to bed." said Tory. (His mom interrupted him, and my train of thought).

"Bye, see you tomorrow," said Lan

"Bye, hope Mega and Roll win"

**End chapter**

How am I doing so far? You like it, or do you hate it and think that I should stop while I'm ahead? I like to write, so I hope this is good. I am supposed to be babysitting and studying.

Jhvh777


	4. Descisions

Thank you Megaolix for your advice. You are a lifesaver.

It would be nice to have more reviews, but I know that everyone is busy, so review if you want to

Re-cap

Mega and Roll fell asleep in each other's arms. Medi fell asleep on Gutsman, who held her. Dex was mad at Roll (He wanted her to go for Guts, so she would bring Maylu to him) but Lan said that Mega would bring her to him (uh-oh!). At the same time, Yai, Jasmine and Maylu are talking about the LanxMaylu pairing, and Maylu was worried that Lan doesn't like her.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR scene change

**Begin Chapter**

The next morning, Roll awoke in Mega's arms. She started to blush as she looked around her. The sun had just began to rise, and the sun made the landscape look like a Christmas card. The trees were covered in snow. The digital fire that Mega lit the night before was still burning, although the fire had died down. She looked at the other couple, and saw that Gutsman had Medi in his arms. She decided to wake Mega so that they could leave.

"Mega," she whispered, _"I hope he doesn't sleep like Lan!"_ she thought, "Mega".

"Huh, what? What time is it Roll?" asked the groggy Navi.

"The sun just got up, we need to leave soon if we want to get a good head start," she explained. Unfortunately, her remark awoke Gutsman and Medi. They looked at the other couple and both groups decided that Roll was right. They said their goodbyes and left. Mega and Roll decided that now would be a good time to jog. They lost sight of Gutsman and Medi quickly.

After 20 minutes of running, they stopped running and started to walk. Mega was thinking about last night, and how he had kissed her twice, and both times she was asleep. _"Should I tell her how I feel, or should I wait. She wasn't awake both times, so I could probably get away with it. I am so confused. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" _he thought.

Mega had thought that Roll was asleep, but she hadn't fallen into a deep enough sleep (A/N: it's like when you are about to sleep, your eyes are closed, and your breathing is slow and regulated, but you are still "conscious"). She felt him when he kissed her both times. She knew that he thought that she was asleep, and it was all she could do to not grab his head and hold his head there, locked in that kiss forever. But she knew that if she touched him or reacted, he would freak and be a complete wreck for the rest of the week.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Maylu woke up at 7:00 am. She opened her curtains a bit and looked out her window and into Lan's window. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night. _"Silly boy, he would forget his own head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders. Man that is an old saying," _she thought. She closed the curtains and got dressed. She went downstairs and got some breakfast. Nothing too fancy, just some cereal and milk. When she was done, she saw Lan come over, and she met him at her door.

"Hey Maylu. Have you checked in on Mega and Roll today?" asked Lan.

"Not yet, do you want to come up to my room and check on them?" she asked him back.

"Ok. Hi Mrs. Sakuri," said Lan

"Hello Lan," replied Maylu's mom.

When they got to Maylu's room, she suddenly wished that she had cleaned it up. There were clothes piled up in her closet, and there were books and other random computer wires in her room.

"Um, sorry it's such a mess. I had to find a power cord," she explained.

"Hey, it's cleaner than my room," said Lan _"If Mega was here he would say something like 'that's not saying much' or something like that" _he thought with a snicker

"**_What_** is so funny," she said. _"is he laughing at the state of my room!" _she thought frantically.

"I was just thinking of what Mega might say if he were here," he replied with another laugh, "he would say something along the lines of 'that's not saying much' or 'when is the last time you saw the rug at the end of your bed'. That's what I laughing at. But if it makes you feel better, your room is _much_ cleaner than mine."

"Thanks. Lets see what they are up to now!" she said, suddenly feeling better now that she knew that Lan wasn't laughing at her.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Mega and Roll had been going their pace for 2 hours. They had been talking about their Ops and their (Lan and Maylu's) relationship. Both were trying to find a way to subtly ask the other if they liked each other. Both had been trying a different approach, and were very nervous. When they came out of the forest, they found a huge Valley in front of them. There was a bright red line, when they crossed it a voice cried out "Team Mega has crossed the Checkpoint. You are the fifth team to make it across this line. Congratulations." The voice sounded like Protoman's, but Mega and Roll couldn't tell. There was a small sign that was partially covered with snow that said "The Frozen Gorge straight ahead, this is filled with Level 5, 6, and 7 viruses. This way is not for the weak Navi. Frozen Plateau, turn right and head straight until the gorge ends. This is the long but safe way."

"Well Roll, long and safe or short and dangerous?" asked Mega. If it were just him, he would go into the gorge without second thought. But now was different. He had to protect Roll. He would rather go the Plateau, but that may put them at an extreme disadvantage.

Roll was thinking about the sign. Level 5, 6, and 7 viruses. She knew that Mega could protect her. "We'll go short and dangerous, I think that we will make it ok. I have 2 default weapons, remember. Roll Arrow and Roll Control. We'll be fine."

"Ok. Here we go," said Mega. _"I **really **don't like this. But she is right. We should be fine. I hope." _

With that they started their descent.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Lan and Maylu got the computer up in time to see them cross the checkpoint.

"Is that Protoman's voice? Is he there?" asked Maylu. When he finished his speech, a pop-up with a picture of the sign on it appeared.

"Level 7 viruses!" Lan exclaimed. Those were hard to destroy. Mega usually needed a battle chip to destroy them. "They had better take the plateau."

"Well Roll, long and safe or short and dangerous?" Mega asked

"ROLL! You had better choose the Plateau!" Maylu exclaimed, "Please choose the safe way."

"We'll go short and dangerous, I think that we will make it ok. I have 2 default weapons, remember. Roll Arrow and Roll Control. We'll be fine," Roll said.

"ROLL! ARE YOU NUTS, NO! MEGA, DON'T LET HER GO THAT WAY!" yelled Maylu. She looked like she was about to destroy the computer. Lan put his arm around her and said, "It will be ok. Mega won't let her get hurt. Everything will be fine."_ "I hope. Mega, you **have** to protect Roll. You both have to come out in one piece." _Thought Lan.

When they started to go down the gorge, the video didn't follow them like it usually does. A strong gust of wind blew the rest of the snow off of the sign. There was a notice at the bottom. "ATTENTION! NETOPS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MONITER YOUR PROGRESS IN THE GORGE!"

"Oh my. Mega, Roll…… MEGA, ROLL COME BACK!" yelled Maylu as she broke down into tears.

**End Chapter**

Yes, a cliff hanger. I mean noooooooooooooooooooooo! I find out what they will do as I write this. I have to go to a party tonight, so I won't be able to write chapter 5 until Sunday.

Jhvh777


	5. The gorge

PLEASE REVIEW. It really helps me decide what to write and it tells me if you like the story. PLEASE REVIEW!

_Flashback_

"_Oh my. Mega, Roll…… MEGA, ROLL COME BACK!" yelled Maylu as she broke down into tears. _

_End flashback_

MLMLMLMLMLML change scene

**Begin Chapter**

As Mega and Roll finished climbing down the side of the Gorge, Mega immediately started to scan the area. It was much colder in the Gorge than in the forest. The whole bottom of the Gorge was scattered with boulders and few plants.

"Well, this doesn't look too bad," said Mega, "everything looks quiet. Let's hope it stays that way."

Roll replied by attaching herself to his left arm. They weren't able to see clear across the gorge, there were too many rocks and boulders. No other Navi's were in sight. _"No Navi's. That means one of three things, they all went the Plateau, or they were deleted, or they are far ahead of us," _thought Mega.

"Are we the only Navi's who decided to go this way?" asked Roll. Before Mega could answer her, an ice bomb exploded a few feet from them. A group of twelve ice Dragons had appeared and looked like they were going to rip the two apart.

"Get behind me Roll. I'll take these things, you just stay safe," said Mega. He pushed her behind him, and she let go of his arm. He started to fire on the dragons. Six of the dragons started to try and get to Roll. _"I can handle these, and Mega will be able to finish his faster if I do, and then he can help me, if I need it."_

"Mega, I will distract these six," she said, and then took off running with the dragons following her.

"Roll, no. They are, never mind. Good luck," he yelled after her, and turned his attention back to his dragons. He shot three times, and found and exploited the weak spot on the dragon he fired on. They were particularly weak right under the neck. He shot the other five in the neck, and promptly deleted them.

Roll, however was having a harder time. Her arrows kept getting blown off course, and her Roll Control wasn't working. She decided to use a different strategy, get back to Mega. The only problem was the dragons were all in between them. One of them flew up to her and bit into her coat, shredding half of it.

"ROLL!" yelled Mega. He had attacked the other five dragons, and was afraid to attack and delete the other one while it was attached to her coat. "ROLL, TAKE OFF THE COAT! TAKE OFF THE COAT AND RUN! IT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!"

Roll unzipped the coat and broke free of the dragon. The dragon still had her coat in its mouth, but when it saw that she wasn't in it anymore, it dropped the coat and started after Roll again. Mega saw this and jumped on it and blew it to kingdom come. Unfortunately, Roll's coat was ripped beyond repair. It was just Pink confetti. Luckily, she had on a pink sweater over a light pink long sleeve shirt.

"Roll! Are you ok?" asked Mega as he pulled her into a firm hug. He was so scared when he saw the dragon ripping her coat to shreds. He thought for a split second that he was tearing her to shreds too. He wasn't about to let her out of arms reach again.

"Yeah, I think. I was so scared. I thought that it was going to kill me; I thought that I would never see you or Maylu again. Mega," and with that she dissolved into tears.

"Come on, it's over. We need to get out of here. Lets go," he said, supporting Roll as they started to walk across the Gorge.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML (you didn't think that I forgot the NetOps, did you?)

Lan had been trying to get Maylu to calm down for over an hour. She was frantic since they couldn't see them. The worst part about the Gorge was that Mega's frantic screams were carried to the Op's laptop. Maylu had heard Mega scream for her to lose the coat, and thought that Roll was about to be deleted, and when he stopped yelling, she thought that Roll was gone.

"Maylu, we should go and see Yai. That usually makes you feel better," suggested Lan.

"I would rather see Chaud and see if we are allowed to look in the Gorge and see if they are ok at least," said Maylu, in between sobs.

"Fine with me, lets go! Do you want me to grab your jacket?" he asked

"Sure," she said, beginning to calm down.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Chaud, Lan and Maylu are here and they would like to talk with you. Should I let tell the secretary to let them in?" asked Protoman.

"Sure," said Chaud. _ "_ _I wonder what they want," _he thought.

"Hey Chaud," said Lan

"Hey," said Maylu, who still had puffy eyes from crying so much.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Mega and Roll?" asked Chaud. He hadn't checked on which ways the Navi's had gone since last night.

"They took the gorge," said Lan, "and about 45 minutes after we lost sight, Mega started yelling at Roll to take off her coat. It sounded like something had the coat in its mouth and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. When we heard that, well, we were wondering if you could check on them. We haven't heard anything from them since then. So, we are, and when I say we I mean Maylu, frantic about this whole thing."

"Protoman, can you go to the gorge and see if you can find the coat, and look for Mega and Roll. He'll do all he can," said Chaud.

"Thanks," said Lan. He was as worried as Maylu for Roll and what Mega might do to any Navi that hurts her, let alone a virus. A mental image of the Dream Virus hurting Roll in front of Mega came up, and all of the sudden, Mega looked P.Oed, and he took it down in 1 shot. He knew deep down that they were ok, because the whole Gorge wasn't cleared of boulders, and there was no scream of grief from Mega.

"Chaud, I found the coat," said Protoman as he held up the shreds of fabric, "Mega and Roll aren't here, but there are two sets of footprints leading away form here. Do you want me to follow them and make sure that they are ok?"

"No, I have a better idea," he said as he opened another window on his computer and started to type like crazy on it. After five minutes of typing, He gave Lan and Maylu a disk. "Put this in your computer and you will get an aerial view of the gorge and you will be able to hear parts of the gorge. You should be able to see them in it," he explained, "and remember, I didn't give it to you. Your computer had a glitch that allowed you to see and hear. It will only work on one computer once," he added with a small smile.

"Thank you Chaud," said Maylu

"Glad that we found out that they are ok," he said

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

The temperature was dropping rapidly in the Frozen Gorge. Mega was worried about Roll. He was warm with his coat, but hers was destroyed. _"She will get hypothermia if she doesn't get warm soon,"_ he thought franticly.

"Roll, do you want my coat? You have to be freezing," asked Mega, _"Please take it."_

"No, I couldn't take that from you. You need it," she said. Right after she said that, Mega took off his coat and put it around Roll's shoulders. Like Roll, he was wearing a sweater, but it was blue and he had a dark blue shirt under it.

"I couldn't possibly," Roll began, but Mega cut her off by putting his arm around her. He started to walk faster, halfway dragging Roll beside him. "Why are you doing this? You need your coat. Mega?"

"Roll, you need the coat more. Your sweater is probably thinner than mine, and you'll get colder sooner," he replied

"That's not the reason that you gave me this. Why did you?" she pushed

"Because…. because I feel responsible for you losing yours. I should have gotten there sooner. I should of kept you behind me. I should have..."

"Mega, Mega, MEGA" Roll interrupted, "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. It was my decision to leave. I wanted to make this easier for you," she finished. Mega looked at her in awe. She was willing to risk her life for him.

"Do, do you like me?" he asked. He decided to ask her now. He decided to be blunt about it.

"Yeah, I do," she replied with a blush. Mega stopped and put his other arm around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Roll put her arms around him, and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Mega

"For the first night, when you kissed me," she replied. He turned as pale as the snow around him.

"You were awake," he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, we had better keep going. It will be getting dark soon," said Mega. They continued towards the other side of the gorge, happier than they had been during the whole race.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

A few minutes ago

"Come on Lan, we need to install this," said Maylu. They had decided to use Lan's computer to install the program. Lan inserted the disk into his computer and the program immediately ran and a window with a video of the gorge popped up. They quickly found Mega and Roll.

"It looks like Mega is trying to give Roll his coat," said Lan, "he must be worried about her."

"Let's see if we can get the audio to work," said Maylu

They fiddled around with the controls on Lan's computer, and the audio turned on.

"Do you like me?" the NetOps heard Mega ask Roll. They looked at each other and both were thinking _"Yes, she does. Do you even need to ask?"_

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

"Let's leave the room and give them their space," suggested Lan. The two left the window up, and went to get dinner. Mrs. Hikari made some Ramen for the two, and they ate it all in five minutes.

"Why don't we go to the park," suggested Lan

"Sure," replied Maylu. The two went and played on the swings and the see-saw. When they were done playing, they went back to Lan's room to check on the Navi's progress. As soon as they opened the door an ear piercing scream rang through the room. It was Roll.

**End Chapter**

HAHAHAHAHA another cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW. I need it. Must have more reviews. And suggestions are good. Try and guess what happened to Roll.

Jhvh777


	6. The rescue from the pit

Welcome to my first uber long chapter. Finals start tomorrow, and I wrote this story during class today.

Cricketchick1990- here is a long chapter; I hope to have the next one tomorrow.

LemmingRebel- just have fun with it, you'll get over your writers block sooner or later. Love your story and wish I had esp .

Megaolix- can you tell me about the relationship in that game? I might use that in another fan fic that I might do after this one. Thanks for all of your help.

_Flashback_

_As soon as they opened the door an ear piercing scream rang through the room. It was Roll._

_End Flashback_

MRMRMRMRMRMR change scene

**Begin chapter**

As soon as the Ops heard the scream, they ran to the computer. When they looked at the screen, a horrible sight met their eyes. A huge pit had formed right where Mega and Roll should have been. The Pit was so dark that the Op's couldn't see the bottom of the pit, event though they had a birds eye view.

"Roll, no, no, why?" said Maylu who appeared to be in shock. She sat down and broke down crying. _"There is no way that they survived that," _she thought.

Lan, on the other hand, thought that there was still a possibility, however small it was, that they were still alive. It all depended on how they fell, and on what they fell on.

"We need to call Chaud. He can get a search and rescue party started. They could be ok," said Lan. He started to grab for the phone when Maylu interrupted him.

"What's the point, they're dead," said Maylu.

"There is still a chance that they are still alive. If they are, we need to get moving fast, or else they might not be for much longer," said Lan, with a hint of fear in his voice.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Chaud, I have an urgent message from Lan. He said that the gorge caved in, and they can't find Roll or Mega. They are asking if we can try to find him," said Protoman

"What? The gorge caved in? Get a search group out there now, before they freeze to death," said Chaud, nearly yelling the last part. _"I am very glad that I gave them that program, or else we would never have found out about this, and they would have died."_

Five minutes later, the search party had been organized and had set out to find the missing Navi's.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Ugggggh, wha- what happened. Roll? Roll, where are you!" said a half-conscious Mega, _"What happened to me? The last thing that I remember is Roll's foot getting stuck in a hole, and me blasting the rocks away. I must have weakened the ground and caused this. But where is Roll?"_

"Mega? Is that you? Where are you?" cried Roll, whose voice was muffled, "HELP! I am buried under all of this rubble! HELP!" Mega immediately started to dig into the pile of rubble that was below him. After digging for a minute, he uncovered Roll. He helped her out of the pile, and looked around them.

"There is no way that we can get out of here," said Mega. He noticed that Roll was shivering. His coat that she had on was torn a bit, her gloves were ripped to shreds, and her pants had a large cut that ran from her left knee to her foot. Mega had managed to fall on top of most of the rubble, so his clothes were less torn, but there was a large patch of his glove that was ripped off. There were a few cuts, but it wasn't too bad.

"It's so cccold," said Roll, as she tried to warm herself.

"We had better find the warmest place here and try to get warm," said Mega. He put his arm around Roll and pulled her close to him. He started to walk over to a part that had a roof (the rest of the area was open to the top of the pit), and sat down. He then pulled Roll into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Roll, they will find us," he reassured the shivering girl in his arms, although his voice was barley over a whisper. She replied by turning over towards him, so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know, I just wish they would hurry up," said Roll, who sounded exhausted. And with that, the two passed out from exhaustion.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Protoman and the rest of the search party arrived at the gorge and began to survey the damage. There was a huge pit that stretched over half of the gorge. It looked like it went down hundreds of feet. _"It would be a miracle if we find them alive," _thought Protoman. "Everyone, we need to get down there and look for them. We don't leave here until we do," said Proto.

"Yes sir," replied the hundreds of standard Navis that Chaud had managed to find. They all grabbed hundreds of feet of rope and started to shimmy down. When they got to the bottom, a scene of total devastation met their eyes. The Navis immediately started to fan out over the rubble and started digging.

"Sir, SIR! I think that I have found something!" yelled one of the Navis. Protoman stopped digging (he was helping too) and ran over. The Navi was holding a piece of blue material that looked like it came off of Mega's glove. Protoman dropped to his knees and started to dig right below them. After a few minutes, he found some pink material.

"_Roll, Mega, they were here. It doesn't look like this crushed anyone, this is practically a cave. Where are they?" _thought Protoman. Protoman unburied himself (he had burrowed) and found himself surrounded by the standard Navis. "What are you looking at? They are still in this cave somewhere. GET LOOKING!" he bellowed. He was very angry. His friends were freezing to death in this cave, and all of these idiots were just standing around. If Mega and Roll died, he would delete each and every one of these Navi's.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Chaud arrived at the Hikari home in his limo (he didn't walk this time) to talk with Lan and Maylu and give them an update. When he knocked on the door, Mrs. Hikari opened up and bade him in. She escorted him to Lan's room and opened the door.

"Chaud, I didn't know that you were coming," said Lan. Maylu was asleep in his bed (She was exhausted from crying), and Lan was watching the Navi's progress from his computer.

"Well, I decided to come over and talk with you, and since I have a program that allows me to see what Protoman sees, I thought that you would like to see what is going on down there," said Chaud.

"Yeah. Let me wake up Maylu as you get set up," replied Lan. He went over to his bed and started to lightly shake the sleeping girl. "Maylu, Chaud is here and he wants us to help him look for Mega and Roll. Time to wake up!" when he said the word Roll, Maylu sat up and started to look around.

"It's up. The cave looks like a war zone," said Chaud. The other two went and crowded around Chaud's laptop, and saw the bottom of the pit. "We know that they survived the fall, we are just trying to find them before they freeze to death," Chaud continued.

"Chaud, are you at the Hikari's?" asked Protoman. He heard what Chaud was saying, and was wondering why he was being briefed on this mission that he had been on for the last hour.

"Yes, I was filling Lan and Maylu in," replied Chaud. He had forgotten that he could communicate with Protoman in the gorge. Being the head, he and Protoman were not confined by the rules of the race.

"Sir, we found something. You had better come and look!" yelled one of the Navis. The Ops watched as Protoman broke into a sprint clear across the cave.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Sir, we found something. You had better come and look," yelled one of the standard Navis. Protoman ran across the cave and stopped right in front of his friends. Mega was holding Roll in his arms, trying to keep her warm. She had her arms around his neck, and looked like she was asleep. Roll's clothes looked like they had been put through a meat grinder, and the only thing that wasn't ripped to shreds was Mega's jacket, which she had on. Mega looked a lot better than her, but he looked like he was about to die from the cold.

"GET THEM BLANKETS **_NOW_**!" he yelled at the medical Navis. If they didn't get warmth soon, they would go into hypothermic arrest.

"We can't get them apart to put the blankets on them. What should we do?" asked one of the Navis.

"Put the blankets over _both_ of them. It's not a hard concept to grasp. They don't need to be separated just yet," said Protoman, obviously annoyed at the medics. _"I should go and find Medi. She would know what to do better than these idiots."_

"Chaud," said Protoman.

"Yes," came his vioce.

"Can you get Jasmine to send Medi over to the gorge, or just tell me where she is? These Navis don't know what to do," said Protoman.

"Can do," came the reply.

"Don't worry," said Protoman as he stood over the unconscious figures that were Mega and Roll, "Medi and Gutsman are on their way. You'll be fine."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Maylu, can you call Jasmine and ask her where Medi is? Tell her that we need her to go to the Gorge, and that it is an emergency," said Chaud. Maylu nodded and grabbed her PET.

"Hello," came Jasmine's voice from the PET.

"Jasmine, listen. Roll and Mega are in trouble. We need Medi to come and help them. The medical Navis that are trying to help them aren't doing anything helpful," said Maylu.

"Well, I would if I could, but no communication, remember," replied the girl.

"Jasmine," said Chaud, who took the PET from Maylu, "hi. Let me send you an access code so you can. Mega and Roll are on the verge of hypothermic arrest." Chaud sent the code, and Jasmine typed it in on the computer.

"MEDI!" yelled Jasmine.

"What? Who's there? JASMINE!" Lan, Chaud and Maylu heard her say from the computer.

"Listen, you need to go to the gorge and help Mega and Roll. I will explain everything to you along the way. Take Gutsman with you," said Jasmine.

"Ok. Come on Gutsman, we have to go back, NOW!" Medi sounded like she would have deleted the Navi if he didn't do what he said the moment she said it.

"I'll contact Dex," said Jasmine, "Bye."

"Bye," said the three.

"They should be fine now. They are in good hands," said Chaud. Maylu ran over and gave him a hug (to say thanks), and went back to the computer to watch her Navi. _"She looks so peaceful, and almost happy. She has her guy protecting her, and she is protecting him. They really do make a good couple."_

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Dex, hi. This is Jasmine. Listen, Roll and Mega are on the verge of hypothermic arrest. That is why Medi and Gutsman went back," said Jasmine quickly. She knew that Dex was about to yell at her, and if she didn't tell him everything fast, she would never be able to.

"WHAT! ROLL IS ON THE VERGE OF DELETION! NO!" he yelled. _"If Roll gets deleted, how will I get Maylu!"_

"Dex, Dex, DEX! EARTH TO DEX!" yelled Medi, _"Houston, we have a problem"_

"What, what did you say?" asked Dex.

"Medi and Gutsman went to help Roll and Mega," said Jasmine, "so they are going to the Gorge."

"WHY DID MEGA LET ROLL GO INTO THE GORGE! THEY HAVE GOT TO BE THE ONLY NAVIS WHO WENT THAT WAY!" screamed Dex.

"Yes, but they didn't see the bottom of the sign, probably," said Jasmine.

"Fine, as long as Gutsman saves Roll," replied Dex.

"And Mega, don't forget Mega," said Jasmine

"Whatever, Bye," said Dex, and with that he hung up.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Medi, make sure that they are ok," said Jasmine, who had gotten her Navi back on the line.

"Can do, we are near the gorge now. Wow. They fell down that!" said Medi. They had reached the edge of the gorge and saw the major pit.

"ROLL, MEGA!" yelled Gutsman as he grabbed Medi and slid down the side of the gorge. When they reached the pit, they saw the ropes that led down to the bottom of the pit. Gutsman Took Medi in one hand and the rope in another and slid down.

"PROTOMAN!" yelled Medi.

"I'm coming!" said Protoman, who had just come over the pile of rubble to them. "They are over this way. Come on, let's go!"

Protoman led them over the pile to where Roll and Mega were. There were two medical Navis who looked like they were clueless about what to do.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY **_NOW!_**" yelled Medi. The Navis scattered and Medi ran over to her friends. She leaned down, and put her hands on both of their heads. Her hands glowed white and both of the unconscious Navis stirred a little. "They should be fine. I was able to heal the hypothermia enough so that they aren't in danger anymore. I can't do anymore, but it should be safe to move them out of here, but don't separate them. The majority of the heat that is keeping them alive is their body heat. If you remove them, they would probably go into shock," explained Medi. Protoman brought a stretcher that they could hoist the two up the ropes out, and Gutsman picked Mega and Roll up and placed them on the stretcher. The three of them rolled it to the ropes, attached it, and hoisted the two to safety.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting too cold," said Protoman.

"Gutsman cold, come on Medi," said Gutsman as he pulled Medi into his arms and carried her up the rope with Protoman following on another rope.

Once they got out of the pit, Protoman took the two unconscious Navis into a link that led to the Sci-labs, where Roll and Mega were put into a Navi version of ICU.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"They are getting repaired at the Sci-labs right now. We could go and check on them if you want to," said Chaud. Maylu and Lan nodded and followed Chaud out of the room and to his limo that was still parked outside. "Driver, please take us to Sci-labs, and hurry."

When they arrived, Lan and Maylu ran inside to Lan's dad's office and saw their Navis on a computer bed, holding each other, much like they were in the pit only they were laying side by side, and were asleep.

"Awwwwwwwwww, they're so cute," said Maylu. She had been in a better mood ever since Mega and Roll were rescued. They had been disqualified because they hadn't finished the race. The same thing happened to Medi and Gutsman, but they didn't really care. They were too glad that Mega and Roll were ok to worry about the race. Everyone admired Mega and Roll because they were the only Navis who took the dangerous path. Only one person wasn't happy with the ending of the race. Dex.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"THEY DISQUALIFIED YOU?" bellowed Dex at Gutsman. When Gutsman had gotten Medi and himself out of the pit, they were told that they would either have to disqualify themselves or come in dead last. They decided to disqualify, and were able to go with Mega and Roll back to Sci-labs and take care of them until their Ops arrived. When Maylu and Lan arrived, they went home. Dex couldn't quite accept the fact that Gutsman disqualified himself.

"Guts already told Dex, Guts disqualified Guts," said Gutsman with a sigh. He was getting tired of having to tell Dex that he chose to be disqualified. He had told him a hundred times, literally.

"BUT YOU HAD A PRIME OPORTUNITY TO BEAT MEGAMAN! AND WHY DID YOU START TO LIKE MEDI OVER ROLL?" screamed Dex. His parents were out at a dinner with his brother. They were going to celebrate Gutsman, but decided to leave Dex and his Navi at home because of Dex's mood. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ROLL TO BRING MAYLU TO ME. DID YOU FORGET THE PLAN?"

"Dex never told Guts his plan. What plan?" said Gutsman. He was getting really tired of being yelled at, and just about had it. He was going to leave if he was going to be yelled at anymore.

"WHAT! I TOLD YOU THE PLAN TIME AFTER TIME. WELL, IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO, SO, SO _STUPID_ I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY NAVI ANYMORE! WHY DON'T YOU GO SOMEWHERE UNTIL YOU GROW SOME BRAINS?" yelled Dex as he jacked Gutsman into the net.

"Guts will and Guts won't come back!" said Gutsman as he left to go and run around the net.

"Now that he's gone, I can carry out the plan by myself. I don't need him to get Maylu," he said as an evil plan started to form in his head.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Roll felt warmth around her as she regained consciousness. She felt two strong arms around her, and she felt a Navi in her arms. She opened her eyes and saw Mega right next to her, waking up at the same time that she did. She started to play with his hair and she heard a voice scream her name.

"ROLL! THANK GOD YOU ARE OK! ROLL, YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" yelled Maylu, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the gorge was so unstable. I...," she said before she was interrupted by Mega

"Roll, if anyone is to blame it's me. I chose to take you down there, and I nearly got you killed twice. I'm sorry," he said. Roll and everyone could tell that he was on the verge of tears. Roll pulled him into as tight of an embrace that she could do in her present state. Mega wrapped his arms around her and broke down into tears.

"MEGA! CHILL OUT!" yelled Lan, "It's not your fault. No one blames you. Quit beating yourself up."

"Ok," he said blinking back tears.

"Everyone needs to get some sleep. Now," said Dr. Hikari, "Chaud, thank you for bringing Lan and Maylu here. I will take them home. You need to get home yourself and get some sleep. Mega, you and Roll need to stay here for the night so we can make sure that you are ok. I can get you separate rooms. Lan, Maylu time to go home. Good bye Chaud, Mega, and Roll."

With that Chaud, Lan, Maylu, Dr. Hikari, and Protoman left Sci-Labs for the night.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Finally, I thought that those buffoons would never leave. Time to hack through this security system," said a voice from the shadows, "There, I am so glad that I studied up on this. Now, which system is that Navi in?" The figure began to search through the computer system. "There, and the Navi is alone. Good, I didn't need the other one to be around to try and stop me."

The figure started down a hallway until he found the room. He opened the door, and pulled out an empty PET. "Nice to see you again Roll. Well, time for you to come with me." And with that, he pulled her out of the computer and locked her in the PET.

**End Chapter**

Ooh, who is the figure? Review with your guesses. And what will happen to poor Gutsman. Don't worry, he isn't gone. Poor Maylu. She has had such a hard week. How do you think that this will affect her. Review what you think

Jhvh777


	7. All shall be reveled

Thanks to all who reviewed. You will see who the DARK FIGURE is in this chapter. This is the last chapter, and I will be writing an epilogue.

_Flashback_

_The figure started down a hallway until he found the room. He opened the door, and pulled out an empty PET. "Nice to see you again Roll. Well, time for you to come with me." And with that, he pulled her out of the computer and locked her in the PET. _

_End flashback_

MLMLMLMLMLMLML scene change

**Begin Chapter**

When Roll woke up the next morning, she found herself in a cage on someone's homepage. The cage was electric, and there were thousands of viruses guarding her. She immediately began to panic. _"What happened? Where am I? Oh no, what will happen to Mega and Maylu? When they find out that I am gone, they will beat themselves up about this. Help. HELP!" _"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well well well. I see you have woken up," said a figure that was hefty and was wearing a black shirt with black pants, a black hat, and a black trench coat. He reached for the computer, and Roll noticed that he had on black gloves to match. He typed in a few commands, and a small cot, a rickety chair, and a small table appeared. "Don't even think about escaping. We are no longer in Dentech city. No, we are far far away in the middle of the woods. You see, I need you for ransom. You will be kept alive, repaired, and under constant watch. And if you try to escape, I will delete you. Goodnight Roll." And with that the figure left the room and Roll, who burst into tears.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Lan, come on. It's time to go and get Mega and Roll. You don't want to be late do you?" yelled a hyper Maylu through Lan's bedroom door. She had decided the night before that she needed to wake him up early to get them, and so she did.

"I'm coming! Don't leave without me!" yelled Lan as he opened the door. The two said goodbye to Mrs. Hikari and they started towards Sci-labs. Lan put on his rollerblades and Maylu pulled out her scooter. They made it to Sci-labs twice as fast as they would have if they had walked. As they entered Sci-labs, they could tell something was wrong. For one thing Dr. Hikari was waiting for them at the front, when he had told them the night before to meet him in his office. And the security teams were all running around.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Lan, who was afraid of the answer.

"We had a break in last night. The thief knew exactly what he was looking for. He was able to hack his way through the security straight to one room," said Dr. Hikari.

"What did he take? Did he break into the cross fusion room?" asked Lan, who was getting more worried by the instant.

"No, he didn't even go close to that room. He broke into the room that Mega and Roll were in. He took…" said Dr. Hikari, who was interrupted by Maylu.

"He didn't take Roll, did he?" she asked.

"Yes, Maylu. He did take Roll, and we don't know why. There was no note, no threat, no nothing. Mega was asleep, and according to the analysis program, so was Roll."

"She didn't even know what was coming," replied Lan, who was in a state of shock. He was too busy wondering what Mega would do to himself if he found out that Roll was kidnapped while he was asleep. "Dad, where is Mega?"

"Follow me," he said. Lan put his arm around Maylu and followed his dad to his office. Mega and Roll had been in the analysis program that his dad used. When the entered his office, Lan saw Mega, who had his head buried in his knees crying.

"Mega," asked Lan, "are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Go away," he replied, his voice was muffled by his knees.

"Talking will help," said Maylu. Lan looked at her and saw that tears were streaming down her face. "If I tell you how I feel about this, will you tell me how you feel?"

"Ok, but you go first," he said, looking up at her.

"Ok. I feel like I should have taken her home last night when I had the chance. I should have had Dr. Hikari boost security around her. I should have stayed here last night and kept watch over her. Your turn," she finished.

"Fine. I should never have let anyone take her out of arms reach. I should have said that it would be better if we shared the program. I should have kept watch over her. I should have set an alarm to make sure that no one took her," he replied.

"Well I think that both of you are stupid," retorted Lan, "Maylu, you know that we left them here because we wanted to be sure that they were ok. not only that, but we are in the highest level security area in the whole building. Where would you have slept last night? And what do you think would have happened if the kidnapper saw you? He would have taken you both. Mega, she needed to be analyzed without someone looking over her shoulder. She needed her space, and the whole business about the alarm, you just came up with that now. An alarm would have seemed like overkill to us last night. It was no one's fault."

"That was a very compelling speech you just gave," said a voice.

"Who are you and where are you? Show yourself!" yelled Mega. The computer that had Roll in it the night before booted up and a video of a person wearing all black appeared.

"I am right here, and you need to watch your tongue or else I might hurt your little friend," he said as a video of Roll crying on the cot popped up. She was surrounded by a sea of viruses; a few of them were dragon. When one of them came to close to the cage, she screamed and fell off the cot. She looked like she had been crying for hours and was scared.

"ROLL! If you hurt her I swear I will murder you!" said Mega, barely keeping control of his mouth (he knows a few cuss words in a few languages as a part of his translator program). He didn't know what the figure would do to her if he did.

"Tisk, tisk. Lan, I thought that you would have thought that your Navi would have more manners. Well, now is the perfect time to show you what I will do if you don't agree to the terms that I am about to lay out," said the figure. He showed the group a control with two buttons on it. He pushed one and surge of electricity ran through the cage, electrocuting Roll.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Roll. She collapsed to the floor and stopped moving. When Mega saw that, a mixture of fury and sadness came over him. _"I should have kept her by my side. I shouldn't have let her go by herself last night."_

"Now, here are the terms. They aren't many, and if you don't agree to them, Roll will be deleted. All I ask for is one thing. Maylu. She is to go to the edge of the forest by the Dead Man's Turn and wait for me to collect her. I will leave her Navi in a PET that will be laying on one of the guard rails," said the figure matter of factly. Maylu was as pale as snow. Lan looked ticked off, and Dr. Hikari looked like he was trying to find a way to get everyone out of there alive. Mega looked like he wanted a Dimensional Area so he could murder that man.

"_THAT'S IT! A dimensional area. Lan and I can crossfuse, and we can trap that guy and save Maylu and Roll at the same time," _he thought as a small smug grim crossed his face.

"And what are you smiling about? Do you think that I won't do it?" asked the figure.

"No, no. I was just thinking about what Roll would do to you when she finds out that you took her Op," he lied.

"Well, are you saying that I can?" he pried. Lan looked like he was going to murder that guy. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'll go," said Maylu, "but if you hurt Roll, the deal is off." Lan looked at her like she was crazy. Mega seemed torn between joy for Roll and sadness about Maylu's decision. Dr. Hikari was in a state of shock.

"Well, you need to come over to Dead Man's Turn tonight at ten o'clock. Your friend Lan can come to retrieve your Navi, but no one else. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand. I'll see you tonight," she said with a sigh. The figure left the screen, and Maylu broke down into tears. Lan rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be ok. Mega and I won't let anything happen to you or Roll. You'll both be fine. I promise," said Lan as he was comforting Maylu.

"Lan, I have an idea on how we can get Roll and Maylu back at the same time," said Mega, "We could create a dimensional area around the drop-off place. Then we could contain that guy, get Roll back, and keep Maylu out of danger all at the same time!"

"That is a very good idea Megaman," said Dr. Hikari, "When did you think of this?"

"When I was thinking of how I could murder that... um...," _"no cuss words" _he thought, "man."

"I think that we will do just that. Not the murder, but the dimensional area," said Dr. Hikari.

"Yeah, and then we could scare the poo out of him!" said Lan. He was thinking of chasing the guy down while cross fused, firing at his feet, intentionally missing. And then, he saw himself "accidentally" hit the guy, and bring justice.

"We will do that only if you leave the syncro chip here," said Lan's dad.

"But what if there is an attack, and we can't fight?" said Mega. He knew that he was right. There were still asteroid Navi's out there and they could attack at any moment. "What if that guy has an asteroid Navi, and we all get killed?"

"Fine, you can take it. But call Yai, Tory, Dex, Chaud, and Jasmine for help. And if you can, call the former WWW members. They may know this person. Good Luck. You'll need it," he finished. And with that, the three started the calls.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"There there Gutsman. I'm sure that Dex didn't mean it," said Medi. She had been trying to comfort the big Navi for the past hour. He had arrived at her homepage a mess.

_Flashback_

_Ding-Dong_

"_Coming!" said Medi as she walked to the entrance to her homepage. She opened the link and a very distraught Gutsman came walking in._

"_Dex doesn't like Guts anymo-o-o-ore," he cried. Medi took him to a couch she had in the middle of the room. "Dex wants a new Navi. Dex thinks Guts is stupid."_

"_Are you sure that Dex said that?" she asked. The ape-like Navi shook his head and broke down into tears again. _

"_H-H-He said that Guts was s-s-stupid b-b-because Guts d-d-disqualified G-G-Gu-u-u-uts," he said in between sobs. Medi looked on the poor Navi with utter disbelief in her eyes. "_Would Dex say those things" _she thought._

_End Flashback_

Ding-Dong

"Coming, Gutsman, stay here. Coming!" said Medi as she went to the door. She opened the door and found Mega there. "Mega! How are you? Where's Roll?" She could tell that she had made a mistake mentioning the pink-clad Navi. Mega's face fell, and Medi srated to get worried. "What happened? She made it through the night, didn't she? What's wrong?"

"She was kidnapped last night. The kidnapper just contacted us, and said that if we want her back, we need to give him Maylu. And if we don't he will kill Roll," he said.

"What will we do?" asked Medi.

"We decided to trap the guy in a dimensional area. We need your help, though," he said.

"First Dex, now this. This day just gets stranger and stranger," said Medi.

"Dex? Wait, what happened to Dex?" asked Mega. He took a look around the room and saw Gutsman.

"Dex abandoned Gutsman because he disqualified himself," she said.

"Oh my," he said. He went over to where his friend was sitting and sat down by him. "Are you ok?"

"G-G-Guts will be," he answered, "Roll needs Guts help, and Guts can't be sad about Dex."

"That's the spirit," said Medi, "Let me just tell Jasmine." She opened a window and Jasmine's room came into view and Medi called Jasmine, and she filled Jasmine in.

"Sure, come on, let's go and save our friends. Gutsman, you can come with me. Bye Mega!" said Jasmine.

Mega logged out and went back to Sci-labs.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Well, Maylu contacted Yai, Tory, and Chaud. Mega, you got Gutsman, Medi, and Jasmine, right?" asked Lan.

"Yes," He replied

"Ok, and the WWW members said that they would help us. Hey, where is Dex?" asked Lan.

"According to Medi, Dex abandoned Gutsman because he disqualified himself from the race. Dex is probably still mad and locked himself in his room again," said Mega, "but we need to go and get Roll now."

The three left Sci-labs, and saw a black limo drive up. "I hope you don't mind if we come in this," said Chaud, "We will be hidden from view, and we will be in range of the dimensional area. The area needs to cover both sides of the road."

"Ok, let me tell Mr. Famous," said Lan as he pulled out his PET. "Mr. Famous, we need the dimensional area to cover both sides of the road."

"Ok, and Lan, it just Famous," replied the scientist.

"Let's go," said Lan. And with that, Lan and Maylu got into Dr. Hikari's car and they rode off.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Well, let's see how much your 'friends' care about you, little Navi," said the shadowy figure.

"They care about me a lot," said a weak Roll. The guy had barely given her enough energy to survive, and she was very weak.

"We'll see. They will probably be trying to figure out how to get both you and Maylu out of here. But, you see, I am one step ahead of them. I have a car waiting for me at the bottom of the hill. I can make a quick escape with my Maylu," he said, sounding very smug.

"_Your_ Maylu? It can't be! You're..."

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM!" he yelled.

"_If that is who I think that is, Lan will have a harder time rescuing both of us," _she thought.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Ten o'clock came, and Maylu and Lan were in position. He and Maylu were right by the guard rail. Chaud, and the rest of the group were behind a row of bushes right across the street, watching and waiting to give the signal to Famous to send the dimensional area. Mega was searching for a signal from a PET.

"Lan, the PET is at the far end of this guard rail. I can tell that Roll is in it," he said.

"Ok," said Lan. He heard a rustle in the bushes, and saw Mr. Match in a running outfit start to go the direction that Mega had said. _"Nice plan Chaud. Now we don't have to worry about Roll. And it doesn't really matter if he makes it back before the dimensional area appears. I hope he doesn't come back too soon, he might blow the cover," _thought Lan.

"Well, well, well. You came. I was expecting you to not show. Now, HAND OVER MY MAYLU!" he yelled. As he started to yell, Mr. Match came running back. He "accidentally" tripped and dropped the PET that he was carrying into the bush that the others were hiding in. He started to look in the bushes, and crawled into them, disappearing from sight.

"_Good, this way he can't run back and grab Roll,"_ thought Lan.

"HAND HER OVER NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL ROLL!" yelled the figure.

"I don't think so. Roll is safe, and now we don't need to give Maylu to you!" said Lan. He pushed Maylu behind himself, shielding her from view. She turned and gave Yai the signal.

"Ten seconds," she whispered to Lan.

"What are you two whispering about?" said the figure.

"Three," she whispered, "two, one, zero." As soon as she finished, a dimensional area appeared around them.

"Oh no you don't. you seem to have forgotten about that electrical shock. As long as Roll is still in that PET, she will get shocked. So say goodbye to Roll," he said as he turned the voltage up to max and pushed the shock button, and they heard Roll scream in pain.

"No," said Maylu.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

When Mr. Match dropped the PET into the bushes, Yai and Chaud immediately started to take Roll out of the PET. He came into view and told them about what the guy looked like.

"He was about a foot taller than Lan, and much stockier. He looks like he is the same age as Lan and Maylu," he said as they got Roll out of the PET and into Yai's PET. Yai saw Maylu give the sign.

"Chaud," Yai whispered.

"Famous, now" whispered Chaud

"Sending," Came Famous' voice.

"Oh no you don't. You seem to have forgotten about the electrical shock," they heard the figure say. As the dimensional area came up around them.

"Roll, I need you to pretend to be in agony," whispered Chaud, "If you don't he will know something is wrong." The guy pushed the button. "Now!"

Roll faked a scream, and Maylu froze. "Tricked ya!" yelled Roll as the group came out from behind the bushes. The figure looked like he was about to run, but Lan and Chaud had already slotted-in the Syncro chips and cross fused. The two of them approached the dark figure, who immediately broke off into a run. The two net savers ran after him and tackled the boy.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MAYLU AND ROLL?" yelled Lan, who was about to kill this guy.

"Lan, please don't kill me," he said. Lan's eyes widened in shock as the figure took off his hat and trench coat.

"DEX!" said Lan. He stood up and walked away from his "friend". "Why did you do this?" he asked with anger in his voice. Mega's rage was starting to overflow his half of the cross fusion. It was all Lan could do to keep control. Chaud saw this and picked the boy up and thrust him against a tree.

"_If I keep him here, Mega should calm down enough for Lan to be able to keep control,"_ thought Chaud, _"I just hope that Lan can keep control of himself."_

"I was mad at Mega and Roll because they made Gutsman disqualify himself. And I was mad at you Lan because you took MY MAYLU!" he yelled, and tried to get out of Chaud's grip and hurt Lan. Lan just shifted his weight into a battle stance.

"Well, you want to try and take me?" said Lan, with a cocky tone in his voice, "Bring it. Oh, that's right," he said as he stood up straight again, "you can't because you are probably going to be grounded until the next century, and if you are lucky you will be going to Juvie until you are 18 for kidnapping." And with that, he came out of cross fusion and walked back to where the rest of the group was.

"Lan!" yelled Maylu as she ran and gave the boy a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. She broke down into tears, crying on his shoulder.

"It's ok, just let it all out," he said. He knew that she had had a hard week since he had the same one.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

After the cops came and collected Dex, everyone got back into Chaud's limo. Maylu fell asleep next to Lan with her head on his shoulder, and he had his head leaning on hers. No one wanted to disturb them, so they started their own conversations.

Jasmine looked like she was about to break down into tears also. She had liked Dex a little bit, but she was more worried about what was going to happen to Gutsman. The cops had allowed her to keep him, but he was depressed. Medi was talking to him, and then laid down beside him, and he picked her up and held her much like he did the first night of the race.

Mega had Roll sitting in his lap, he was playing with her hair. She had her normal clothes on, minus her helmet. Mega had taken hers and his off. He told her that she looked much better with it off, and had been playing with her hair for the past thirty minutes.

They arrived outside of Lan and Maylu's homes. Mega and Roll went to their homepages, and had the first good night's sleep they had had in four days. Lan and Maylu went to sleep that night without having to worry about their Navis. It was a good night everyone. Everyone with the exception of Dex.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Dex was sitting in a cell in Juvie. His parents said that he needed to be there for at least a week so that he would learn his lesson. "Man," he said, "this really sucks."

**End Chapter**

YEAH! It's over! I will write an epilogue tomorrow. Thanks to all who reviewed. THANK YOU MEGAOLIX SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP THROUGH ALL OF THIS! And forthat email attachment.

Jhvh777


	8. Epilogue

Here is the last part of this story. I will write another.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR- scene change

**Begin Chapter**

"Hurry up Lan," yelled Maylu at the sleepy boy who was coming out of his house carrying a large paper bag, "We're going to be late! We have to present our project this morning."

"I know, I know. Do you think that we will get counted off because it has to do with Navi cars instead of people cars?" he asked.

"No, I asked Ms. Mari about it when the topics and groups were assigned," she replied.

"Ok, because I didn't want to get in trouble for doing the wrong thing after all this work that we did," he said.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"Thank you Yai and Tory for your wonderful presentation on how strawberries influenced the crusades," said Mrs. Mari, "And now class, Lan and Maylu are here to teach us about Navi cars."

Lan and Maylu went to the front of the class, where a table was set up for the presentations, and started to set out three different models of cars. One looked like a race car, the second looked like a beetle with a face on it, and the third looked like a bus (these are the cars from The Navi race in the second seseason). They also had the board turn into a screen, so everyone could see Mega and Roll standing by the cars that they used in the Grand Prix.

"Hello everyone, we are going to teach you how to maintain a Navi car," Maylu began. She and Lan put two chips into their PET's, and two buckets with cleaning materials in them and two tool belts appeared. Also two buckets of water appeared. The Ops slotted in another chip, and Mega and Roll were put into lube jumpsuits. Rolls was pink with her emblem was printed over where her heart would be if she were human, and Mega's was she same, except his was blue. Their helmets were gone, and Roll had her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. As the two of them got to work, Lan and Maylu started to explain what they were doing.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Finally," said Lan. They had sat through ten other presentations, and Lan was bored out of his mind. They had done a good job on their presentations, and Yai said that they could keep their cars. "So Mega, do you know what Mom is making for dinner?" he asked.

"No, but you can go home and find out," he replied.

"Ok, let's go. Bye guys!" he said to Maylu, Yai, and Tory. He started to skate home when he heard someone call his name.

"LAN!" it was Daniel, a boy who had just moved to DenTech city from Houston. He was running after Lan, trying to catch up with him. "Hi. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" replied Lan.

"My brother and sister are experts at building Navi cars, and I was wondering if I could send them a copy of your presentation. They are always looking for people to help them, and they will build or rebuild cars for the Navis and their Ops as well," he said. "And now that we are going into winter vacation, I was wondering if you would like to do that."

"Sure, that sounds like fun. And I get my own car," said Lan, with a huge smile on his face, "I'll have to ask my parents, but it's fine with me. You can go ahead and sent the copy of my presentation."

"Thanks," said Daniel, as he started to talk to his Navi Gig.

"Lan, do you think that your parents would allow that?" asked Mega.

"Sure they will. Why wouldn't they?" he asked, "Chaud is here in case anything goes wrong. I won't be missing school, and I'll be learning."

"Ok, but don't be sad if they say no."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

When Lan got home from school, he had sat both of his parents down and told them all of the reasons why he needed to go to Houston. His parents had been discussing it for the past ten minutes, and they had reached their decision. "Well," said Dr. Hikari, "Ok, you can go."

"YES!" he yelled, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"_ "My own car! Yes!"_ thought Lan

"_I wonder what they will do with my car" _thought Mega.

"Just behave yourselves," said Mrs. Hikari, "and no junk food after eleven pm."

"Ok," _"Yeah right. No junk food after eleven, not going to happen,"_ thought Lan. "I have to go and tell Maylu, Yai, and Tory about this, Good night!"

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

The next day Daniel said that his family would love for him to come and stay with them. Both Lan and Daniel were going to get on a plane for Houston, and so Lan was packing all of his things when he heard a knock on his door.

"Maylu, what are you doing here?" asked Lan, happy but surprised.

"I came to say good bye. I won't be able to see you off tomorrow, so I thought that I could say good bye now," she handed him a package that sounded like it had chips in it.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"For saving Roll and me of course. Those are some chips that I had Yai make for you and Mega," she said with a blush.

"Thank you," he said. He set the box down and gave Maylu a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she said. Both of them heard a squeal and turned to their PET's. Mega had given Roll a bracelet that he had bought, and apparently she had liked it. The two of them were in a tight embrace. Mega turned his head and kissed her.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I know," said Roll, blushing.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Maylu and Lan together. Mega and Roll looked up at their Ops with that look of fear that you can only get from being embarrassed. "You two are so cute together," said Maylu, and Lan nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Roll, "so do you and Lan." Lan and Maylu looked at each other, and Lan pulled her into a hug.

"I think that they have a point," he said. "Too bad I'm leaving for Houston. But, hey. We'll bring you two back something special, Ok?"

"Sure," said Maylu. "that sounds fine." They said their good byes and Lan finished packing.

"Man, I am really going to miss this place," said Lan.

"Me too," said Mega, "me too."

**End Chapter**

Well, because I wrote this chapter, I guess that I'm doing a sequal!


End file.
